


Into Your Arms I Can Go

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [36]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It floated effortlessly from his lips like ‘good morning’ or ‘goodnight’ or ‘is there beer’.  It wasn’t a means to an end, it was the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Your Arms I Can Go

“Hey mister,” Liv put the cup of coffee on the nightstand. She took gentle hold of Ed’s nose and shook it. “Wake up.”

“Hmm?”

“Wake up, sleepyhead. Coffee is on the nightstand.”

“What day is it?” Ed asked, managing to open his eyes but not really wake up.

“Wednesday.”

“What time is it?”

“Um,” Liv looked at her cell phone. “Quarter to nine.”

“What! I need to,” he tried to sit up but she put her hand on his chest. “Liv.”

“Lie down.” She spoke gently but with authority.

“I slept through my alarm?” he asked.

“No, I turned it off.”

“Why?”

“Because you haven’t been sleeping well for at least the past week and you needed some uninterrupted sleep. You got almost nine hours last night.”

“Wow.” Ed mumbled. He was in the pillow again, didn’t really want to get up.

“When’s the last time you did that?” Liv asked.

“Clinton was President,” he replied. “His first term. Is Noah here”

“Washed, dressed, and out the door to daycare. You slept through it.”

“Wow.” He said again, turning on his side to look at her. Liv was sitting yoga style on her side of the bed enjoying a big cup of coffee. She was wearing his undershirt, and very little else. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail bun thing but some had escaped and was caressing her face. “Hey?”

“Yes?”

“You are really beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“I should tell you that every day.”

“You practically do. Oh, and it’s snowing outside; nothing major but it was nice to wake up to this morning. I called Fin and told him I wouldn’t be in until around 11. You sent Draper a text and said the same. It was a doctor’s appointment you forgot about by the way.”

“Did I now?”

“Yes.” Liv nodded.

“And its OK right?” he reached out to rub her knee. “That I tell you you’re beautiful almost every day?”

She looked at him and smirked. The sleepy hadn’t worn off completely yet so she was going to ignore that he asked such a silly question. It was fine; it was wonderful actually. He wasn’t telling her to get some kind of special treatment. He told her because he believed it to be true. 

Ed didn’t tell her that she was beautiful when she called herself something else. He told her while she was making a quick dinner or after she had a long day at the precinct. He told her while she was brushing her teeth or those times in the grocery store when she was tired as hell. It floated effortlessly from his lips like ‘good morning’ or ‘goodnight’ or ‘is there beer’. It wasn’t a means to an end, it was the end.

“Your coffee is going to get cold if you don’t drink it.” She said.

“Yes, coffee.” Ed smiled. “That’s a good idea. I'm just a little fuzzy; this will probably do me good.”

He sat up in bed too, propping the pillows behind his back. He took the coffee from the nightstand and sipped it. Of course Liv made it perfectly; black with just the right amount of sugar. Ed usually had one cup of coffee per day. 

He didn’t like running on caffeine but there was nothing wrong with a little morning fuel. If it wasn’t a brunch day with his kids or doing something with Liv or Noah it was a bowl of Total, a banana, and one cup of coffee. It wasn’t always easy to eat right in his profession so Ed thought he should at least do so in the morning. It made a world of difference.

“I really slept for nine hours?” he asked.

“Almost. You were pretty exhausted. I was glad that Noah didn’t wake you this morning. I just closed the door and did my best to do things quietly.”

“The past few days have been strange. I'm not always the world’s best sleeper but I would never describe myself as an insomniac.”

“Is something bad happening at work?” Liv asked.

“No more so than usual.”

“And the kids are alright?”

“Yeah.” Ed nodded, drinking his coffee.

“Maybe you should see your doctor.”

“I'm OK, Liv.”

“Why are men so afraid to see the doctor?” she asked.

“Afraid is a strong word. I get a yearly physical, I have to with the NYPD. I don’t mind doing that. I get a prostate exam yearly, which is difficult but bearable. I get a colonoscopy every other year. Doctors are fine.”

“So go and see one and tell him you’ve had some trouble sleeping.”

“Is that an order?” he smiled some. “I outrank you, Lieutenant.”

“No you don’t.” Olivia shook her head.

“Actually…”

“Actually, what?” she gave him a look. “What?”

“I took the Captain’s exam in October. I got word a couple of days ago that I passed.”

“Oh my God,” Liv put down her coffee cup and turned to look at him. “You did?”

“Yeah.”

“Ed, that’s wonderful. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I doubt I'm going to get a precinct. The list is surely long and has people 1PP likes more than they like me. I don’t even know why they bother with the numbers systems…we all know they play favorites. I don’t even know if I would want one if I was called up. I guess I wanted to see if I could; I've been a lieutenant for a while and have awards and experience behind me. And Manhattan isn't the only place captains are needed…not that I want to end up on the tip of Staten Island somewhere.”

“Hasn’t Duffy been retiring from IAB for about 3 years?”

“Yeah, but I doubt I'm next in line for his job.”

“Well I'm really proud of you no matter what.” Liv put her arms around his neck. “It’s an important accomplishment.”

“Does it turn you on, Benson?” he put his coffee cup on the nightstand and stroked her back.

“Don’t distract me from the doctor thing.”

“I’ll call my doctor. I’ll call him this afternoon, baby, I promise. Now…c'mere.”

Liv smiled as he pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him, taking his face into his hands. She softly kissed his lips a few times before gently coaxing his mouth open with her tongue. Ed tightened his hands on her hips. He started to lift the undershirt, his hands exploring bare skin. He slipped a hand into the back of her underwear, causing Liv to jump a bit.

“Is that OK?” Ed asked.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“You sure?”

“I'm sure. Kiss me again.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Ed pulled her closer, hands splayed across her back, her breasts pressed against his chest, and kissed her breathless. He loved the way they breathed against each other as they gathered more strength and went back in for another run. Ed slid down in bed, rolling them on the mattress so that Liv was lying on it and he was lying on her. He made short work of her panties, a cute pair of Captain America undies made to look like men’s briefs. 

Now naked from the waist down, his hand stroked her skin. The way Liv shivered against him made him shiver as well. He would leave the undershirt on. Something about her wearing his clothes made Ed really hot.

“We don’t have long.” She kissed him again and toyed with the elastic on his pajama pants. “We will eventually have to go to work.”

“I’ll be quick.” He mumbled, kissing her neck and the hollow of her throat.

“You better not be, Captain. The condoms and lubricant are where I always keep them.”

She didn’t need slow and steady this morning, it was definitely alright to add a little speed to his deep thrusts. Liv wasn’t in the mood for the wham, bam, thank you ma'am. Ed was as good at reading her body as always, and soon they were moving together on the mattress. Liv bit her lip, gripping his back as he took her. She wrapped her leg around his ass, wanted him deeper if that was even possible.

“Oh Liv, Livvie, ohhh God.” He looked at her, willing her to open her eyes and share the moment with him.

“Touch me.” She whimpered.

Ed was gentle, as always, knew how sensitive Liv’s body was when she was in the throes of passion. Just a few touches and she was crashing into that first climax, crying out his name. Ed held on with the strength of Samson not to fall with her. He wasn’t ready yet, and was sure she had one more in her if he worked for it. Gripping the back of her thigh, pushing her leg up further, Ed went as deep as he could. He felt heaven inside of her and wasn’t stopping until he was all the way there.

“Liv, oh God, Liv, oh baby, baby, I love you, I love you!”

One of Liv’s aftershocks was stronger than usually, and it pulled Ed down with her. It was like drowning, that moment of overwhelming fear you would die, followed by floating, and then bliss. They were both breathing so hard, Ed collapsed on top of Liv and she held him there. The room was silent and spinning. No, the room couldn’t possibly be spinning. Could it?

“You OK, baby?” he asked after a long silence.

“I'm good.” Liv stroked his sweaty hair.

“Yeah?” Ed found the strength to sit up enough to look at her. Damn, she was so beautiful. The sheen of sweat from their lovemaking made her whole body glow.

“Mmm hmm.” She kissed him. “You want to use the shower first?”

“Ugh…work.”

“Yeah, that pesky job thing.”

“Do we have to go?” Ed asked.

“I'm afraid so.” Liv replied.

“OK, OK,” he sighed heavily and then hoisted himself off of Liv and then the bed. Ed threw the condom in the trash can. “I'm up.”

“Apparently your legs are not as wobbly as mine right now, Captain. Consider yourself lucky.”

“You sure you're alright?”

“I'm fine. I’ll be ready when you come out.”

Ed smiled, winked, and headed into the bathroom. She watched him go, reveling in his smug nakedness. Liv hugged herself for a moment and then pulled the blanket up past her naked waist. It wasn’t the first time Ed said I love you while they were otherwise engaged. He never made a big deal about it, didn’t try to discuss it or push Liv for a “proper” response. 

In fact, Ed never really brought it up in regular conversation. He hadn’t said I love you yet in a situation when they weren't in bed. Was that something to be concerned about? Or was Liv going to focus on that so she wouldn’t have to focus on the other thing. The other thing being that Ed loved her. 

They had been dating for 7 months now, this very interesting year was almost over. It wasn’t impossible, or implausible, to fall in love after seven months. It was actually almost a year if you counted that first drink at The Fillmore Room. Maybe it had been even longer for him, and for her. Liv didn’t want to think about that. She didn’t want to think about this right now. 

There was no point in denying that she cared deeply for Ed. There was no point in denying that her feelings were strong and she wouldn’t hide them. But love? How would she even know when it was love? She didn’t tell Brian she loved him until they broke up…and he said it first. 

So when could she possibly know with Ed? It no longer felt like something foreign or something she wasn’t sure about. For the first time in a long time, ever maybe, Liv liked this thing in her personal life. She liked Ed and how he made her feel. She liked them together. 

Was that love? There was no time limit on when to say it or feel it. It might not be easy to do but she would back off and give herself a little space where this was concerned. Ed wasn’t going anywhere; she knew that. She felt that really deep in her heart and gut, just like she felt everything where he was concerned.

***


End file.
